Pain in the Neck
by MarvelforLife99
Summary: Rhoda Strom. Daywalker, SHIELD agent, and close friend of Director Fury. She has been on this Earth for a long time and has seen some outrageous things, done things that were even more outrageous. But never did falling in love with the god of mischief ever cross her mind.


Rhoda Strom stretched out on the couch in her apartment. She reached onto the coffee table and picked up the remote. Turning on the TV, she went through her DVR to see what was recorded. Nothing. She sighed and went On Demand to find a good movie. Nada. She groaned and turned off the cable and got up. She walked to her desk and turned on her computer. She logged onto her Netflix and looked through her Instant Queue for something interesting. Zip. She groaned even louder and got up from the chair, slamming it against the desk. She wished for something interesting to happen.

"Agent Strom, we need you on the Helicarrier. Over."

Her wish came true. She pressed a button on her earpiece. "This is Agent Strom. I should be there in no later than half an hour." Rhoda fist pumped and ran into her room. After changing into her SHIELD uniform, she walked out to her car and drove off to the harbor. Parking her car, she walked to the landing site where a quinjet awaited her. She climbed inside and gave the pilot the okay to take off once she'd strapped in. The pilot started the engine and flew up to the Helicarrier.

She walked into the flying headquarters with her head high. Agent Sitwell met her on the bridge and told her to go to the interrogation room. She nodded and walked to her destination.

"Keep quiet!"

Rhoda listened to this conversation over her earpiece. She knew exactly who it was a knew that she had to hurry to the interrogation room.

"Why don't you make me you, puny mortal!" Another voice hissed.

Rhoda Strom was not one to mess with, she was extremely serious and strict. Being on this planet for 85 years, she knew a thing or two about how people behaved. And it disgusted her to watch humans live their daily lives. How they treated each other with disrespect and the other person didn't deserve it. She would hate all the lying, but she'd been lying to all the other people that weren't associated with SHIELD. They all thought she was 25. She looked that way too. With her long beautiful dreadlocks and flawless olive skin. She had the prettiest brown eyes, and was tall and lean. And was agile and quick on her feet.

"Get in here, Agent Strom," Fury directed via earpiece. Her and Nick Fury went way back, I mean she's older than him, but sure didn't look like it. Her only relative, her aunt introduced her to Howard Stark as he was visiting Norway for a recruiting mission. She told the man about all of Rhoda's abilities, her superhuman senses, strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, and endurance, night vision and such. Rhoda's mother had been attacked and killed by a Draugr during childbirth, forcing Rhoda to be born a day walker. She refused to work for SHIELD for a while until 1946 and she was officially recruited as one of the assassins for SHIELD. She actually recruited Nick. The only reason he became director was because of her recommendation, as well as Pierce's.

"Don't get your dick in a twist," she replied in her Norwegian accent. She went down the halls to a door, punched in her code and the doors opened to an even longer hallway. Rhoda proceeded down that one, nodded to the guards standing at the end of the hall, and they opened the door for her. She walked into the room and there was Coulson with his arms crossed and almost shouting at the man in the containment unit. He was tall, in a lengthy green suit, with attractive features, and slick, black hair. She had had this problem before, being attracted to one of her missions, but she always got over it.

"Thank God. You're here. I'm leaving for lunch."

Phil picked up his things and left the room. It was awkward with just the two of them stuck in the room, but Rhoda continued with her assignment. She asked him all kinds of questions about his plan, but all he did was reply with unrelated comments and snarky remarks. Finally Rhoda broke and let herself lose control.

"Do you think this is a game! People's lives are at risk!" She yelled, allowing the fangs to slide down over her other teeth. In an instant she realized what she had done and immediately closed her mouth. The man walked closer to the glass to where Rhoda stood.

"You're a Draugr, aren't you?" The man asked with a hint of concern in his voice. "No,"she responded, standing tall. "Don't you lie to me, I'm from Norse mythology, I know these things. Judging by your fangs, I'd say that you are from Norse and Germanic mythology. You know what I'm talking about." He sat down in the back of the cage, leaning against the glass. She became enraged and understood why Coulson was so eager to leave.

"I'm not a Draugr. Don't you ever call me one of those monsters. What's your name, peasant?" She asked, not hiding her fangs this time. He smirked. "You're a feisty one aren't you, Rhoda? I know you are not a Draugr, I was just teasing. But you would be the peasant for I am Loki of Asgard." She was insulted. "Excuse me, pre-" She stopped herself before she gave into the temptation of going into the cell and ripping the flesh off his body, turning him into a daywalker. "Nevermind. Why would Fury want me to waste my time on scum like you?" She sat on the floor in front of the cell.

"Because, you're gorgeous. I'm not that bad. It just seemed right. Don't you agree, my dear Rhoda?"

She was shocked, red rushing to her face. At that moment they were both looking at each other through the glass. Was she really falling for this immature jerk this fast? It was surreal. She just watched him. "You're a sick bastard,"she hissed. Loki leaned in. "**Bite** me."

Then the door burst open and in came Director Fury. "What are you two foreigners doing in here? I scheduled an interrogation session, not a make out session, Agent Strom!" Nick glared at her. She quickly stood. "I wasn't...he was..." "She was being extremely rude and I gave her information," Loki covered for her. It was strange. Rhoda looked at the Asgardian and he winked.

"What kind of information?"

"How I came here for the Tesseract and am planning to use it to take over your world," Loki replied calmly before flashing a wicked smile. Nick didn't buy it, but he walked to the edge of the room with Rhoda tailing him.

"I didn't promote you several somethin' years ago to be playing 'kiss the boy' with an alien trying to take over the world," Fury whispered harshly. "I know. The whole situation was weird. And if I remember correctly, I was promoted by Pierce." "Get your act together and head home for the day." Fury fumed and walked out of the room. Pissed off, Rhoda turned around and glanced at Loki, who blew a kiss to her.

"Piss off, Loki." She smiled, walking to the door.

"Love you as well, dear!" He called.


End file.
